Talk:Sōsuke Aizen
Where in the manga, or anywhere, does it say Aizen is the Brigadeer-General over his army of Arrancar? CCSfanatic 13:59, 22 October 2008 (UTC) **I don't think it does.CorpusDei 14:19, 6 November 2008 Dekoshu 19:27, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I believe that the Tite Kubo quote "The gaze into the sun." needs to be moved... it makes little sense just throwing it in there unlabeled and placed even before the info on Aizen, does anyone have any ideas where it could be placed it would be an unfortunate thing to remove but needs to be placed somewhere more sensible maybe? Acacia Akiyama 02:25, 25 December 2008 (UTC) why? why was the post- defection photo removed? ::always correcting, Aunva 01:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I don't remember this... When did this ever happen? That was in the Anime, when Unohana and Isane arrive to the Central 46 chambers to find Aizen alive. This happened a LONG time ago. He's demonstrating what his zanpakuto really does. Arrancar109 02:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) OHHH! I remember now. I don't really remember it well...I'll have to go watch it over :P I must have not been paying attention. But thanks :) --Espada Speed 02:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Quotes!! How come we have no quotes from the main villain? Shouldn't we check that up? I'll start one, if no one minds, but I'm not really into checking whatever important thing he has said all throughout the series. Lia Schiffer 08:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :RESOLVED Religious Before Aizen pretended to kill himself and was talking with Hinamori, I noticed he was wearing a samue. A samue is typically worn by Japanese Zen Buddhist monks and are usually brown or indigo (in this case, it was brown). Although it can be worn casually and not for anything religious. This also kinda makes a link to his name. His name is obviously stemmed (but not stated) from Aizen Myō-ō, a Japanese god of love. I thought this information could be interesting to put into the trivia; anyone agree? P.S. More info about Aizen Myō-ō can be viewed here ---> http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/myo-o.shtml And another example of a samue wearer would be Miroku from InuYasha. Lady Naveah 11:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Master hand-to-hand combatant? I was just lookin and i noticed that on the Hakuda page it has Aizen listed as a master yet on his his page it doesnt mention anything about it (that i saw). I do not think he should be listed as a master seeing as we have yet to see him doing any major hand to hand fighting. And i do not think he would be able to stand up to yoruichi, soifon, or kisuke who are all masters in there own right. so yeah i think he should be taken out of mastersOne eyed king 01:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Good eyes in fact he is not or either hasn't shown himself to be thats why it was taken off his page. Totally forgot it was on the Hakuda page that will be handled though.Salubri 02:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Shinji Breaking Kyoka Suigetsu's illusion? It appeared to me that Aizen was using kido to conceal himself on page 18 of chapter 315.2, not Kyoka Suigetsu. Perhaps it was Bakudō #26: Kyakko. Ziegkyu 22:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) hmmm that makes alot of since, but i think its better to say that he was using suigetsu and allowed Shinji to find him as to give him a false sense of strength against aizenOne eyed king 05:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) It's neither consistent nor likely to assume that he used kido. It's way to elaborate of an assumption to just assume to remove it because you think its kido with no proof. When what is proven that he has been using his zanpakuto's special ability for some time, especially against Shinji. Also with consdieration that his zanpakuto special ability would allow just that form of stealth.Salubri 06:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I will admit that my edit was rash. However, I contend that nothing about the event was consistent with what we know about Kyoka Suigetsu. Shinji wasn't aware of it's true abilities, yet he wasn't the least bit surprised when he caught Aizen spying. Also, Aizen didn't seem concerned or surprised at all about Shinji spotting him, which doesn't make sense if Shinji just effortlessly overcame his Zanpakuto's special ability. This seems especially unlikely given that about 9 years later Shinji is helpless against Kyoka Suigetsu's technique. Then, take into account that Aizen has described "complete hypnosis" as flawless and that even if aware of it, which Shinji wasn't, the target can not resist. Also, the illusions have shattered or melted away in the past when Aizen disengaged them whereas Shinji seemed to tear a hole in space when revealing Aizen. Examining the panels and the distortion around Aizen closely, it looked like Aizen had bent light around him and bakudō #26 Kyakko does just that. Besides, Aizen uses his Zanpakuto's special ability to misdirect his opponents by appearing to be somewhere he isn't, not to simply mask his prescence. Taking everything into consideration, it is indeed consistent and likely that Aizen was using kido while eavesdropping on Shinji. Ziegkyu 20:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) It would be consistent if not for what Aizen was telling everyone what it could do previously being a lie. He prior to admitting his role in rukia's execution has everyone believing that his zanpakuto was a flowing water type, lying about its abilities to everyone. He can just as easily leading shinji into a false sense of security as he had been for years. The fact is that your specifically stating something when there is no proof of it. If you dont believe it was due to the zanpakuto special ability thats fine but you cant state it was a specific kido unless its stated that much, which it isn't.Salubri 22:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) My apologies. I meant to use that specific kido as an example that kido can be used for invisiblity, but I ended up saying that Aizen was using it specifically which was a mistake on my part. I do think Kyakko would be a good fit, though it could just as easily be a different unnamed spell, but regardless I have no desire or intention to state my speculation as a fact in the article itself. With that cleared up, I do however have a problem with implying that Shinji was able to overcome the zanpakuto special ability. Given how powerful the ability is, it seems a dangerous implication to make without proof. Having said that, I'm going to rest my case and leave this for others to decide. I thank you for taking the time to discuss this with me Ziegkyu 00:49, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I believe the anime episode showing that scene displays the light from the illusion flowing back into the sword so it looks like it was Kyoka Suigetsu's ability after all... Auron85 22:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I am extremely glad you brought that up. I hadn't thought to check the anime episode(207, for those who care). However, doing so has given me the proof I needed. The light from the illusion is actually flowing back into his hands. I am sure of this because he isn't carrying his zanpakuto meaning that he couldn't have been using Kyoka Suigetsu. Ziegkyu 02:39, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You cannot take everything a character says in the bleach series as truth, nnoitra says he cant be cut he was sliced up in two, byakkuya says renji can't even bring him to one knee, renji did just that, so beacuse aizen says it's complete hypnosis, it doesn't mean it's flawless otherwise he would have cast it upon facing the gotei 13 and defeated them easily. they are arrogant and they conversations are based on such. you say he bent light around him i say he made the area where he was at an illusion, shinji tore the entire area of the illusion down as he was walking, you are correct saying the light went back into his hand and he wasn't carrying a zanpakto, but kidou isn't used in the series for deception it's used for attack and defense. if he used his kyoka suigetsu to do an illusion of invisibility, until he does the command "shatter" i think it is, the sword will stay invisible, he wasnt defeated by shinji so the shikai form of the sword should not revert to the original state, it only does that on his command like with unohanna or if he is defeated in battle and neither occurs so it would stay in the invisible state. thats how i see it.Shinji hirako 02:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) If it were Kyoka Suigetsu, it can still be logical that even if Shinji couldn't see Aizen, he could feel his reiastu. I don't recall it being able to cover that up, so if Aizen wanted to be found, he can leak his reiatsu, allowing Shinji to discern Aizen's location, and as Shinji "tears" the illusion, Aizen removes it, allowing Shinji to appear as if he bested Aizen's illusion, but maintaining his sword's true powers a secret. One eye 05:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think KS's power also extends to spiritual sense, as Sajin Komamura wasn't able to tell the difference when he swung for him back on Sokyoku Hill, so he could feasibly do it to Shinji as well. TomServo101 12:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Leaking his reiatsu so that Shinji could find him, so what is the sense of him hiding himself then, Sajin swung at the actual aizen thats when he was holding sajin's sword with one hand he then use the special ability to make it look as if he was by kaname when sajin called bankai he released it and hit him the black coffin spell flooring sajin unmercifulessly. I see alot of people getting mixed up with powerful and invincible, his greatest strength to me is his intellect as he forsees situations develop before they actually happen so he is well prepared. Tite has allowed him to keep his sword in his sheath for whatever reason, maybe a showdown against Ichigo or even Yamma. I for one don't think he is the most powerful shinigami in the series but will wait and see what Tite has in store cause he is drawing the audience away from the star Ichigo.Shinji hirako 01:17, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I'm almost certain that it was indirectly stated it does extend to spiritual sense, Unohana stated that she did sense was something odd about his body but didn't realize it until she saw him alive, it may have been something like that. Ancient Chaos 03:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) First of all, Aizen is a master manipulator. He could just as easily used Kyoka Suigetsu, and allowed Shinji to percieve it as Kido, and to make him think that he had broken it. With this, he would be playing on Shinji's arrogance as a Captain thwarting the efforts of a Vice-Captain.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 11:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Battle stats... Hey, everyone! I'm curious... Do the stats that Tite Kubo published for Gotei 13 captains refer to Aizen while he was a captain, or Aizen in general? If it's the latter, doesn't that go in conflict with what he said about reaching the limits of Shinigami powers? We also know that he was monstrously strong 110 years earlier when he was just a lieutenant... If it's not the latter, maybe it should be accentuated in the article... Auron85 13:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :The stats refer to the SS arc I believe. And Aizen never said that he had reached his limits - he just mentioned that Shinigami have limits. The fact that he messed up Hado 90 Kurohitsugi on Komamura shows that he hasn't quite reached his limit yet. --Yyp 13:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thats right his entire power level being so amazing is mostly fueled by fan based speculation besides what little is seen when he is found to be traitor a little before he leaves for Hueco Mundo. He never states anything about what his power level is. He doesn't mention at all about reaching any limit. He is explaining to Ichigo the reasons behind his deception and plans. He only explains the different types of combat stating that one can only go so far in them and that the only way to surpass that is to be a shinigami-hollow hybrid. Chapter 175, page 9-11 He never states anything about himself personally. The table also reflects his overall ability as a captain its an assumption to assume his power is any different when he is in control of hueco mundo when nothing is shown to prove that. It has become apparent that he relies mostly on his shikai in dealing with powerful arrancar as shown with his interaction with Barragan.Salubri 13:48, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Kyouka Suigetsu Isn't Kyouka Suigetsu the only zanpakutou with psychological effects? I added that to the Trivia section, but Arrancar109 undid it for some reason. Animeluvr92 21:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) He probably thought psychological was too broad or strong a word. While it does allow manipulation of another's senses by the use of hypnosis. It doesn't seem to affect others mentally, be it changing their personality or what have you, similar to what we know of hypnosis. The psychological effects shown are due to his mastery of manipulation.Salubri 22:08, September 6, 2009 (UTC) When Aizen met Starrk Currently its put down as "At some point during his captaincy Aizen finds Coyote Starrk and Lillynette Gingerback and is impressed with the Arrancar. He asks if the mountains of hollows were killed by him and Starrk tells him no that they just died. He then makes a offer to Starrk to join him as an ally. Starrk believes Aizen to be strong and agrees to join him." I dispute this. For one while Aizen was wearing Shinigami clothing he was not wearing a captain's haori or his glasses. In fact he was dressed as he was when we first see him in Heuco Mondo. So I say he most likely met Starrk after he was revealed to be a traitor and openly moved to Heuco Mundo. Tinni 13:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'd agree with this. That is clearly Aizen as he was when Ulquiorra & Yammi returned from their mission to the Human World. Hair pulled back, no glasses, and a white jacket with a high collar as opposed to the Captains collarless jacket. So that scene takes place sometime between Aizen's abandoning of SS and the arrancarization of Wonderweiss (Starrk was present for that event). --Yyp 13:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC)